Learning to Love
by AltoKyuubi
Summary: Just a story I was thinking up. My first official fanfic


**I do not own any characters from Elfen Lied, and never will. This is my first real fanfiction, however. Enjoy! Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC**

Everything was peaceful at the Maple Inn. Kouta, Nana, Maya, and Yuka were eating soumen noodles, chatting about the random, everyday activities. A loud barking is heard from Maya's dog, Wanta. Yuka looks up for a minute, puzzled by the small pup. "Maybe we have an unexpected visitor" she thinks out loud. Kouta gets up and walks toward the door. A deep chime is heard in the distance, causing Kouta to jump up in shock. '_No way, the grandfather clock is working_?' he thinks to himself. Calming himself, he steadily walks toward the maplewood door, seeing a strange silhouette that is somewhat familiar. He starts to slide open the door, only to be met with a horrifying discovery. There in front of him was a limping figure with long, scarlet hair flared in front of her face, which had numerous cuts on it. Her body had some deep gashes in it, mostly on her sides and arms.

At first, Kouta hadn't recognized her, but when he saw the stumps of what used to be horns, he knew immediately the identity of this girl. "Oh my god, Nyuu!" He yells frantically while he catches her blood-stained body as it falls into his arms. "YUKA!!!!! QUICK, I NEED HELP!!!" He screams as loudly as he possibly can.

Yuka, currently in her room, hears Kouta's scream and rushes to him. The moment she sees the crimson mess around the girl she recognizes as Nyuu, she rushes to get some gauze and bandages.

Lucy opens her eyes slightly, finding the world very blurry in her eyes. She tries to get up, but the moment she tries she wished she hadn't. The immense pain was nothing like she had felt in a long time. At first she doesn't understand, but then recalls all o the earlier events. However, she then feels a soft surface under her body that is cushioning her body.

Hearing footsteps, she looks up at the door, her vision coming back, and sees it opening. Standing in it is the dark haired man she knows as Kouta. "I see you've woken up," he says with his deep, soothing voice. She relaxes and forces out a small 'yes,' wincing slightly after. Kouta walks up to her bed and speaks to her in his caring voice. "Please, don't try to talk. You haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet." She looks at him with gratefulness for his kindness to her. 'I really don't deserve him' she thinks to herself.

Kouta walks into the kitchen after making sure that Lucy had fallen asleep. He brushes some of his dark hairs out of his face and looks around. For a minute, there is nothing but silence; however, this doesn't last for long. Nana and Maya run to Kouta bombarding him with questions. "Is Nyuu alright? Will she be okay? Is she seriously hurt?"

He looks at them for a minute, then smiles. "Yes, she will be fine. She just needs some rest. However, we also need dinner. Maya, Nana, will you do the honors?" he asks nicely. "Yes, Kouta-san!" they reply cheerfully.

After about an hour, dinner is ready. The four eat silently for the most part, sometimes striking random discussions. Kouta finishes his meal and takes another plate of food, which he brings to Lucy's room. He knocks on the door lightly waiting for a response. After hearing a soft, 'Come in', he quietly opens the door and shuts it, placing the food down on a desk right next to Lucy's bed.

Lucy then realizes just how hungry she really is, and tries to get her spoon so she can eat her noodles. However, as soon as she lifts her arm she winces in pain.

"Ehh, guess I didn't think about that." Kouta says to himself, but is then struck by an idea. "Hey, open your mouth." He tells Lucy. Though a bit reluctant at first, she opens her small mouth a small bit. Kouta takes a spoonful of Ramen noodles and gently starts feeding it to Lucy. Though uncharacteristic of her, a light blush creeps up her cheeks. Her crimson eyes are fixed on Kouta's azure orbs the entire time. This seems to be having a similar effect on him, as his cheeks have a small tinge of pink.

After she finishes the bowl, she continues staring at Kouta for a minute, before she starts getting sleepy. "Goodnight, Kouta." She softly says before yawning and falling asleep on the futon. As it is scientifically proven, yawning is contagious, causing Kouta himself to get sleepy. Before he realizes it, he is sleeping on the comfortable chair in Lucy's room.

The bright rays of sunlight burst in through the windows, waking Kouta up almost immediately. He quickly checks his surroundings, but notices something off. Lucy wasn't in her futon anymore. Noticing a small weight on him, he notices Lucy curled up in his lap. 'Exactly how the hell did she get there?' Kouta asks himself, but giving up on it, just sitting there peacefully.

Behind Kouta's door, a girl with pink hair and eyes is laughing to herself. "Heheheh, I really got them this time!" Nana says lowly, as she takes out a camera, (one which Maya had taught her to use,) and snapped a shot of Lucy in Kouta's lap. However, as fate may have it, Kouta had fallen asleep again, making it the perfect crime. She hurried off into the hall, helping Maya cook breakfast.

Lucy was the one to wake up this time, but wasn't really willing to get up. She feels a source of warmth and snuggles closer to the heat. 'Ahh, it's so soft and warm, mmm. Wait a minute……' She looks up to find that the source of heat was actually Kouta's body, and noticing their closeness, blushes heavily. Amazingly, she is able to get up without waking Kouta, feeling good as new. On her way to breakfast, she continues to ask herself, 'How the hell did I end up there?'

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done. Take it easy on the reviews, please don't flame, XD. Hopefully, this attempt isn't too botched.**


End file.
